


弹里拉琴的角斗士

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 4





	1. 相遇

0  
“我亲爱的佩德罗，你在看什么有趣的东西？”  
青年闻言收回目光。垂下眼睫，难以察觉地微微偏头，错过满脸笑容的贵族抬起的手。  
“在看刚刚经过的那群奴隶吗？”男人循着佩德罗方才的目光望去，不远处几十个奴隶正拖着镣铐在挥舞的鞭子中前进，夕阳的余晖拉长了他们的影子，落在地上显得格外畸形。“是不是让你想起了不快的事情？”  
“怎么会呢？卢基乌斯大人。”佩德罗眯眼笑道，“我只是好奇而已……不知道那些奴隶会被送到哪里。”  
“他们会被送去训练场，培养成角斗士。”卢基乌斯懒洋洋地转过头，一旁的奴隶将装满水果的托盘呈上，他随手掐了颗葡萄，“毕竟角斗士消耗得太快……我自己来。”女奴隶退开，贵族轻轻褪下紫红色的果皮，将晶莹剔透的果肉送至青年唇边。  
“晚宴又要开始了。佩德罗，弹支曲子吧。你的里拉琴，比那些从希腊逃来的音乐家弹得悦耳多了。”  
那迟暮的阳光像是因年岁而黯淡了色彩的金子，被铺在大理石地板上。当月神因微醺而姗姗来迟，银霜便会将它掩盖，等待着被欢歌惊扰被舞女的纤足踏碎。高潮似的坨红在醉者的脸上传染开，无尽的情爱在这座奢靡的城市泛滥汹涌。  
帝国荣光，王朝盛世。

1  
如若不是那相似的长相，还真的不能相信佩德罗是安东尼奥的哥哥。  
父亲是战俘，母亲有点家世，似乎是某个不错的贵族唯一的女儿，哎，罗马城的趣闻太多，人们记不清楚了也正常。她叛逃家族和最低等级的阶级通婚，生下了三个孩子：一个女儿，一对孪生兄弟后便撒手人寰。她的丈夫终日郁郁寡欢，不久也死了。  
靠着母亲昔日情人的怜悯，三个孩子倒也撑过了最艰难的日子，赛维亚很庆幸自己和弟弟们留在了罗马而非流亡外省，哪怕能沾染到这无限繁华的一粒小小尘埃，都已经令大多数人艳羡。  
而几年后，佩德罗想起这一切，只觉得本应为水藻随风随水流飘荡的他们，无辜地被囿于一方人造水池，镀金的池壁水晶镶嵌的池底，再如何华丽，也不过死水，腐臭掩盖在东西方的香氛下，没有涟漪微澜，只有过度发酵的新鲜感与厌倦感。  
当然，这是后话。

“多么动人的音乐啊。佩德罗。到这边来。”贵族朝他招了招手。  
佩德罗笑着颔首。这笑与他的脸相得益彰，然而就算他的表情是如此柔和，还是让人感受到一种莫名的疏离感。  
“您来自于哪里呢？我敢保证，整个罗马城都再没有能将里拉琴弹得这般好的乐师了。”娇艳的女子蜷在卢基乌斯怀里，分出了一个目光。  
“我来自卢西塔尼亚。”  
“卢西塔尼亚人都是野蛮而强悍的战士，您，您可不像。”美人的兴致被激起，卢基乌斯揉了揉她的腰。  
“您，美丽，礼貌，内敛。有着令女人都忍不住嫉妒的脸，还有这双手……”她打量着不远处的男人，“这双能将冰冷的琴弦弹拨出春潮的手……想必是从来就没有碰过刀剑的吧。”  
佩德罗只是笑着，没有回答。  
“这倒不一定……不过，我倒是突然很想看我的乐师手持刀剑的姿态。”卢基乌斯笑着灌了一口酒。起身抽出了腰间的短剑，凛冽寒光攀延剑身直至刃尖。  
纵情酒色的宾客纷纷望向这里，饶有兴致又带着些惊讶地看着佩德罗接下这柄珍贵的剑。  
“还是不够……”男人喝得有些醉，盯了乐师一会，“找个奴隶来。”  
刃已经出鞘，在罗马人看来，不染血便没有收回去的资格。  
乐师的手终日与琴弦打交道，音符流淌随目光轻颤，垂眸便是丝丝絮絮的乌云融入夜幕。这样一双手，在夺取生命的时候是不是也能弹拨出动人的乐曲呢？  
“佩德罗，我命令你替我处决一位帝国的罪人。这把短剑便是你能得到的报酬。”  
“好。”  
年轻的卢西塔尼亚人颔首。  
罪人的罪名也好，贵族的恶趣味也好，他懒得去多想，让他稍微有些烦恼的便是沾上的血需要自己清洗多久。  
……而他不得不多想了。  
当倒霉的奴隶被押送上来时，佩德罗的脸瞬间变得惨白。就连醉着的卢基乌斯都捕捉到了他难得的情绪变化。  
乐师和奴隶同时瞪大了写满错愕的橄榄色眼睛。

“怎么了，我亲爱的佩德罗？”

“抱歉，卢基乌斯大人，我……”  
“算了……”卢基乌斯笑道。  
“也许这双手本来就不应该沾上血迹，它更应该去取悦为我们的帝国付出一切的勇敢的战士。”  
“取悦，用手取悦，用手拨弄春潮……卢基乌斯大人，您对他缴械投降了吗？”倚靠着的女人笑着捧起酒杯，送到他的唇边。  
“也许是这个奴隶激起了佩德罗的回忆，让他舍不得下手。”贵族推开女人的殷勤，“……不过说回来，你管得实在有点多了。”  
“大人要是嫌盖娅烦就把她送给我吧！”不远处一个喝得烂醉的贵族玩笑地大喊道，一旁的几个将军也嚷嚷着起哄。  
奴隶跪在地上，脸色愈发难看。  
“我改变主意了，亲爱的佩德罗。”他的笑意深了，“你必须在我面前杀掉一个人，既然你舍不得杀掉这个奴隶，那就杀了她吧。”卢基乌斯抬手指了指方才还在自己怀中娇嗔的女人。  
“大人真坏。”女人见他一身酒气，已是醉态，还以为这是个玩笑。  
“所以，佩德罗，你选择杀了这个女人还是你身后的那个奴隶？”  
乐师轻轻叹了口气，向前两步，举起短剑对准了突然惊恐起来的女人，还未待她反应过来求情逃脱，血液飞溅，剑刃已经穿透了她的喉咙。  
尖叫声戛然而止在狰狞的遗容里。  
不远处的贵族叨叨着可惜，继续豪饮海塞，游戏欢爱。几个女奴走上前拉走了女人的尸体。  
一条生命的消失算得了什么呢？男人虚伪的可怜仅仅因为彻底没有机会与此等尤物共度春光——虽然就算她没死这种机会也是微乎其微。女人暗喜，盘算着自己有没有机会爬上贵族的床填补空缺——就算自己可能也逃不过那一死。  
盛世的男男女女啊。  
奴隶看着乐师，满脸难以置信。  
佩德罗似乎感受到了他的目光，回头眯了眯眼，轻轻唤了唤他的名字。  
安东尼奥。  
这声音也许只有他自己能听见，也幸亏只有他自己能够听见。  
其中的温柔沉淀在这不夜之城的月色下，若是浅酌一口，定会醉得不识来日方长。


	2. 短暂分离

1  
晚宴未结束，下场更衣的乐师和捡回一条命被押送回去的奴隶相逢于长廊的尽头。  
“你们先退下吧，我有重要的事情与他商量。”  
佩德罗很少动用罗马人给他的特权。  
长廊被强行移植而来的异国绿植遮掩，月光残缺地漏下。  
“真是好久不见。”他凑近胞弟，细细打量。脸上尚有血迹，却笑得难得灿烂。  
“这到底是怎么回事？你就因为那个男人的一时兴起而动手杀人？”安东尼奥非常需要眼前人的解释。  
他的脸上依然是那般正直的神情，橄榄绿色的眼眸掺着怒意——佩德罗知道他有在克制，澄澈干净如故。罗马城的尘埃还没有将双眼染成死水。  
这样就足够了。  
“不然呢？”他眯着眼笑着反问。  
“你……那个人把你送来罗马就是为了把你培养成这群贵族的玩物？你明明……”安东尼奥攥住他的衣服，又突然松开了手。  
好重的血腥味。  
他并不幼稚，也压根谈不上善良，这种事情如果出自别人手里，他顶多觉得他们可笑——就像是贵族的家犬，摇尾摆首亲亲昵昵，凭着嵌入皮肉的项圈狂吠不止趾高气扬，迟早也会被玩腻，哪天主人不顺眼了死了也说不定。为何要和这类可悲的人置气？  
然而当佩德罗也成为了这类人，这一切就彻底不同了。  
“……你有一天也会倒霉的，就像这个女人一样。”  
佩德罗笑着，等待他用这句话结束沉默。  
他的眼睫在眼底投下淡淡的阴影，模模糊糊的看不出任何情绪，然而声音却依然是温和的。  
“那又如何？安东尼奥，拿出你以往的乐观和勇敢来。”佩德罗眯着眼笑道，语气轻松带上了熟悉的嘲讽，“你是害怕了吗？害怕就早点离开。说到底，你又为什么会来到这里？”  
“……”  
又是一阵沉默。  
佩德罗并不喜欢刨根问底。 所以他没有催促也没有追问。夜风微凉捎着几个残缺而温柔的音符——宫殿里贵族们的舞乐依然没有停滞，他们杵在晦暗的月光中，身后是吞噬一切的夜的巨兽，而眼前，敛住呼吸穿过这长廊，便是颠倒昼夜的极乐之地。他们面对面截断这两个极端，无言也无需言语，同源的血液缓慢而沉默地沸腾，那色泽相似的眼，逃避着本应该相融的目光。  
令人讨厌又令人轻松的沉默。  
“佩德罗大人，卢基乌斯大人等您很久了。”  
直到这短暂的重逢告终。  
“这个奴隶……”佩德罗转过头。  
“这个奴隶是死囚。”护卫分为两拨，一拨护送年轻的乐师，一拨押送着安东尼奥。“卢基乌斯大人愿意给帝国在他管辖范围内的死囚一个脱胎换骨的机会。他们将成为角斗士。”  
夜色被高大石柱的影子切割，部分遮盖了安东尼奥离去的背影，部分溅落入佩德罗的眸底，然而他只是轻笑出声。  
“卢基乌斯大人真是善良。”  
2  
“他就是打败了马库斯的那个异邦人？”  
“之前马库斯不是买通了侍卫把他拉出去处理了吗？见鬼，他竟然能活着回来。”  
“据说本来是要被卢基乌斯大人身边那个谁……那个乐师给杀了的，结果那个乐师拒绝杀他反而把大人的女人给杀了。”  
“大人还因此重赏了那个乐师……”  
“该死的异邦人，像蛀虫一样，死也死不干净。罗马快要被这群家伙蛀空了，据说元老院还打算修改法律给他们权利，异邦人去死吧！”  
安东尼奥从一众义愤填膺的角斗士中走过，来到训练营的一角。这里的人大部分都是死囚和战俘，有罗马人也有异邦人，他们自成团体，而显然本地人占了上风，作为弱势群体中的一员，安东尼奥并没有心神去争吵与回应谩骂，专心训练以应对角斗对他而言更有吸引力。  
他的第一场角斗便对上了略有名气的角斗士，也许是对方掉以轻心又或者是安东尼奥天赋异禀，总之，难以置信地，竟然赢了。  
随之而来的便是愈发严重的排挤与针对。佩德罗一定想不到自己固执且一根筋的弟弟在如此短的时间里学会了隐蔽锋芒和隐忍，他也想不到安东尼奥无聊抑或心绪不宁的时候就会想：如果佩德罗在这种情境下会怎么做。然而安东尼奥可是一点都不希望他会处于这种情境，他那张嘴吐出来的话气气自己就好了，气这群人……总之，他不敢再想象下去。  
“勇士们，倒不如多担心担心如何活下去。毕竟你们连该死的异邦人都无法打败，那你们不就更加该死了吗！你们的国家饶恕你们的罪过、给你们一次新的机会展现自我可不是让废物辜负他们的好意的啊！”  
没错，佩德罗如果在这里绝对会笑着一张脸看上去并不是故意——可能还真不是故意的，满怀诚意地进行嘲讽。  
……等等。  
他猛地回头，一个略显瘦小的少年背对着他。  
“你说什么！”  
“还是说，你们只有嘴上功夫，不对，在我们那里，你们甚至连刚学会走路的小孩子都骂不过。”少年笑得一脸无辜。  
“闭嘴！你这家伙不过是妓女生下来的野种，别以为爬上那些大人的床之后你就有多了不起了！”  
“照样像个婊子一样被（操）腻了就扔了！像你这种东西根本就不配进入这里！”  
本地人阵营极其容易被激怒，安东尼奥快速冲上去护住少年。  
幸好就在这个时候，训练开始了，他得幸免于一场内斗，内斗在这里是很严重的违纪，不过死囚们并不会太在意这些。  
侍卫破口大骂，像驱赶羊群一样挥舞着鞭子。  
角斗士是荣誉的职业，当然这荣誉仅限于卓有成就的角斗士——身经百战，拥有颇具观赏性的战斗技巧，在野蛮血腥透露出力量与和死亡共舞的高贵。  
油橄榄树的革质叶片在过度强烈的阳光下，亮晃晃得有些刺眼。天空不时略过一两只飞鸟，称不上精力旺盛地扑打着翅膀，这里的所有的活力似乎都被穹顶之下的角斗士们吸走了。  
3  
“你不去睡觉吗？”  
安东尼奥抬头向上望，这里的夜空从来清朗，可以毫无障碍地去数星星消磨时间——消磨时间对他来说是一件很重要的事情。  
他回头，笑着柔声发问。  
白日里的少年从暗处钻出来，看到他的笑容，略带拘谨地点了点头，倒是看不出之前那副尖牙利齿的模样。  
“你不也是吗？”  
这一刻，少年倒真的相信了世界上有那种身陷泥沼，笑起来却是神采飞扬的人。安东尼奥浑身脏污还来不及清洗，脸上的伤口被覆上了一层薄薄的血痂。头发混乱地纠缠在一起却又仿佛很有精神似地翘着，而眼睛，那双眼睛，少年并不能从自己灰暗的前半生中找出适当的词汇来修饰它们，总之，难以置信的干净透亮，就像有阳光终日栖息于此。  
“因为里面太闷了，我睡不着——睡在外面也是一样的，这个季节并不会冷。”  
“确实。这里一年都不会太冷。”少年坐在了他的身边。“对了，我叫喀琉斯。是新来的。”  
“我，我叫安东尼奥。”  
“我知道，你可是一位大名人呢！新来的谁不知道你的事迹！单挑马库斯天赋尽显……”  
“好了，也没有你说的那么厉害。”安东尼奥抬手去揉少年乱成鸟窝的头发，露出了一个毫无保留的笑容。  
“……总之我很羡慕你。”他小声补充。  
“谢谢。”因为周遭太安静了，他们似乎能听见星星闪烁的声音，“不过以后碰到那帮人就别去和他们争论了，如果激怒了他们还是很麻烦的。”  
“没关系，反正我也活不长。”喀琉斯大声叹了口气，向后仰去。“等第一场角斗赛开始的时候，我肯定就要死了，我手无缚鸡之力，根本就无法和你们对抗。”  
他身形瘦小，躺在地上。一副无所谓的样子让安东尼奥放弃组织语言来安慰他。  
“他们说得没错，就算是以死囚的身份，我也根本没有资格进入这里。我这辈子唯一学会的东西，就是如何在床上取 （）悦别人。”  
安东尼奥只是默默听着，没有发言。  
“贵族都是该死的东西，他们灌我酒，爱抚我，然后让我爬上他们的床，擒住我的腰，像对待牲口一样毫无怜惜地操（）弄我，满足自己地淫（）欲。”少年自顾自地讲下去，“你知道吗？当初被那位大人看中的时候，我以为我才华洋溢，就像做梦一样，竟然能够进入罗马城的宫殿，我兴致高昂，以为崭新的人生就要开始了，可是我的才华不过是他们欢爱的调味剂！后来我受不了了，贵族也厌倦了，我就被他们扔到了这里。”  
安东尼奥突然觉得好冷。  
他听到一片死寂的尽头，那些宫殿，不夜的宫殿里火焰燃烧的噼啪声，乐声流淌从未止歇哪怕一瞬，舞女的步伐轻盈落地再度跃起，他闻到糜烂的气味，过度的花果香，还有数百种熏香糅合在一起的一点都不和谐的香气。他听见男人的喘息与呻（）吟，他看见，掩藏在几层纱质床帏后，那眼神仿佛在叹息，水色缓缓荡漾。  
随后便是那夜半明半灰的长廊，沉默着的是回去赴宴的佩德罗。他本应该拉住自己兄长的手。  
“喂，你怎么……”  
安东尼奥抬手，紧紧将少年拥入怀中，喀琉斯疑惑地瞪着眼睛，突然发现这位有名的角斗士的肩膀在微微颤抖。  
“喂？喂！你不会是想家了吧！……”

4  
“你想去看角斗赛？当然可以。不过，我之前邀请你，你不是觉得太血腥了所以拒绝了吗？”  
“在离开这里之前，果然还是想多了解一些关于这里的事情。”佩德罗垂着眼答道，神色不变。  
“你依旧想离开这里吗？”贵族的眼神里有些不满。  
“毕竟这里不是我的故乡。”年轻的乐师笑道，“您一开始就答应了我，我作为你的乐师，一年以后便可以带着酬金离开。”  
“这又是为什么呢……佩德罗，整个罗马，再也没有像你这样优秀的乐师了。你的才华更应该让能欣赏你的人来欣赏，你值得罗马城为你喝彩欢呼。回到你那野蛮的故乡，那些粗鄙的人、琐碎的事情只会白白埋没你这双被神明亲吻过的手。”卢基乌斯抬起手，替他整理了一下落在前额的头发，“月亮被夜的乌云遮盖，实在是太让人痛心了。”  
“然而月亮之所以能发光，是因为太阳。”佩德罗笑意深了，橄榄绿的眼睛里少了些懒洋洋的神情，“而我的故乡，卢西塔尼亚就是我的太阳——虽然我从来没有踏上过那片土地，但他始终照耀着我，他日日夜夜陪伴在我的身边，就算始终分别依然如此。我的乐声里便是太阳的眉眼。”  
“你的能言善辩就像那些希腊人。”卢基乌斯笑着叹了一口气。  
“我可不喜欢那些无休止的诡辩和晦涩的哲学，太累人了。”乐师无奈地支着头。  
“我也是，穷追不舍一些毫无价值的东西不如及时享乐。那么三天以后的那场角斗竞赛，你就和我一起去看吧。”贵族拿起酒杯狂饮，一旁的女人上前为他的空酒杯斟酒，胸前流苏轻晃，卢基乌斯来了兴致，拉起她揽入怀中，佩德罗放下酒杯，悄声走了出去。


	3. 再会与永别

【终】  
安东尼奥冲进熙熙攘攘的人群，爆炸般的喝彩声漫溢在喧嚣的暑气中，惨白的阳光是如此尖利，将他的皮肤割出一道又一道口子。过度发酵的汗臭味与还没来得及干涸的血腥味糅杂在一起涌入他的鼻腔，他狂奔着压制下眩晕感。  
冲到最前方，他一眼便看到了站在角斗场中间的那个男人，佩德罗戴着沉重的头盔，裸露着蜜色肌肤，极具力量感的线条被这过度强烈的阳光勾勒得非常明晰，他那本应拨弄琴弦的手此刻正紧紧握住一把短剑，镌刻了帝国图腾的盾被绑在另一只手臂上。  
他想要呼喊佩德罗的名字，然而喉咙却被锐痛紧紧扼住似的发不出一个音节，或许是他方才跑得太快太急。他感受到自己如若发出声音也一定喑哑不堪。  
场中央的男人偏过头来，距离模糊了他的脸，谁都不知道这位即将开始一场死战的角斗士在盔甲后笑得一脸轻松。两个奴隶搬走了上一场角斗剩下的尸体——说搬或许不太合适，不过收集起几块零零碎碎的断肢*残块，那位拥有着迦太基血统的角斗士一向不太温柔——不过深得贵族喜爱，毕竟在他们看来，角斗一年更比一年儿戏，罗马精神在纸醉金迷中慢慢消殆崩塌，是时候重新——就算是自我安慰，振作起帝国雄风。野蛮是人类的天性，也是最具威慑力的武器。  
血腥味不知为何愈发刺鼻，安东尼奥捂着嘴忍住干呕。他强迫自己抬起头。  
“佩德罗！”  
一个带着愉悦的声音从身后传来，被贵族簇拥着的角斗场的主人向他招了招手。  
“可惜你错过了上一场，那可真是我今年以来看过最精彩的角斗。”卢基乌斯笑道，“来吧，佩德罗，我想听你弹琴了。用你的里拉琴为我无畏角斗士们的战斗配乐吧。”  
1  
喀琉斯死状极其惨烈。  
安东尼奥本以为那群本地人会来报复他，所以留了个心眼，然而没想到他会在前往角斗场的途中突然跳到飞驰的马车下。  
前一个晚上还嚷嚷着如果恰巧他们两个人对决一定要记得放水的少年就突然变成了一具血肉模糊的尸体，因为车轮正好对着脑袋，脑#浆迸裂白白黄黄的还淋了驱车人一身。  
安东尼奥嗅到空气里过浓的血腥味，有点发晕。  
尖叫声和咒骂声缠在一起刺得他头痛。  
这对他而言确实不是什么好消息，不过在这种地方，命运这种极其纤细又缺乏韧劲的丝线，相互摩擦已经透露出危险的迹象，如若是要相互纠缠，更是需要去承担随时崩断悄无声息地落地的风险。晦暗的月光在空旷的原野里织下那蛛网般的一丝一缕，徘徊而没有归属的旅人如何能够在一切断裂前分辨出哪一缕属于自己。  
然而就算断裂了，交缠着的线只会在踏碾中咬成死结。  
这种没由来的羁绊的破裂对年轻的角斗士，倒称不上万般悲痛，但总归还是给了他一些冲击，安东尼奥想要转移注意力，然而喀琉斯的死状和佩德罗的眼睛却无法控制地交替出现在脑海里。  
他必须得停止思考，眼前还有一场角斗比赛。  
2  
人声鼎沸中匆匆上场，平坦的场地上，沙土肆意飞扬，沙尘和夹杂着湿黏汗臭的血腥味糅在一起蹂躏着安东尼奥的呼吸，他一直没有找到余裕去呼吸一口相对新鲜的空气。  
贵族们兴致依旧。也许今天的日期和戏剧表演错开了，看台上明显挤进了许多贵族妇女。她们结着伴低声讨论些什么，白晃晃的阳光下，不少人穿着昂贵的来自东方的绸质衣物，这很轻薄，也正是潮流。几位少女纤细的手腕毫无忌讳地指着场中央的某几位角斗士，押上诸如手镯一类的饰品作为赌注来获取观赛之外的小小趣味。  
安东尼奥的样貌与体格对于这几位贵族小姐还是较有吸引力的——或许他本人并没有意识到，加上他首战便打败了马库斯的不错成绩，在带着点玫瑰色的隐秘赌局中，他被投放了不少筹码。  
“你挺在意的那天晚上的奴隶，喏，他现在上场。”贵族支着头，有点无聊，中场休息的时间实在过于漫长。他坐在前排，被香薰遮掩的混浊空气让他有些不快，扩建竞技场的想法在他脑子里懒懒略过。“对手是北方来的，很强，这个奴隶可能会死唷。”  
佩德罗轻轻点了点头。  
安东尼奥终于习惯了不去思考，他站在嘈杂无比的场地中，无视仅隔几米的对手那充满敌意而又带着畏惧的目光，也没有去关注那群，实际意义上，畜养自己的贵族们。所有声音在他脑海里瘫成一片毫无波澜的连续的嗡嗡声。  
突然一阵熟悉的琴声化进了这串枯躁且麻木的循环音符。如此熟悉或许多亏于某段仓促的分离，因为害怕忘却在心里回响过无数次的旋律一瞬间温柔地将他拥入怀里，掩藏着让血液微腾的热情。  
他抬起眼。  
“咔嚓……”脚上的镣铐被解开。  
角斗开始。  
没有时间去寻找那个熟悉的身影，他举起短剑，蓄力着抬起盾牌抵御第一轮进攻。他跃动起来如同自乐师指尖流动出的音符，捕捉对手的身影就像乐师揪住飞扬旋律的落地足音，那乐声勾勒着这过度泛滥的阳光下的殊死搏斗，被鲜血染成瑰丽的曲调，他们的家乡从不缺乏极致的浪漫与悲壮惨烈的死亡。  
安东尼奥堪堪避开朝向他咽喉的突刺，一道伤口随偏离的刀刃绽开于他的脸上，他匆忙举起盾，稳住身形后跃起反击。对方早有准备地讯速侧身，他一击落空即将跌落在地，抬起盾屈膝，膝盖在沙地上拖了一条相对短促的血痕。来不及咀嚼尖锐的痛感迅速起身。  
卢基乌斯觉得欣赏佩德罗的神情与乐声会比观看角斗有趣，他喜欢他的即兴表演。然而年轻的乐师只是闭着眼睛，乐声依旧，连一丝杂音都没有。  
痛感是命运琴弦切割血肉，本应交缠在一起的线被平行固定在琴上，不断弹奏，不断弹奏，手指鲜血淋漓，伤口深可见骨，直到琴弦不堪忍受地崩坏，断裂，也许才能再度深深纠缠。  
彻底的死斗，谁也不能一击干脆利落地了结这一切。安东尼奥只听得见一片嘈杂中细微的乐声——模糊地与心里某个曲调重合，以及某种困兽般剧烈的喘/息，他机械地进攻，躲避，维持重心，跃起，落地，迅速转过身，麻木吞噬了痛苦。汗水渍染伤口他只觉得痒。  
他决定赌一把。  
安东尼奥抬起盾，举起短剑，像之前的无数次一样朝对手冲去，对手举盾，金属碰撞的声音异常刺耳，然而不同的是安东尼奥没有再退开以闪避盾牌下的利刃，他不知道剑尖将落于何处仅仅凭借本能向右侧闪躲，这无疑是在和死亡之神开玩笑。不过瞬息他再度抬起刀刃捕捉住间隙破绽向对手捅去——这一击直对心脏。  
乐声停滞了一瞬，又恢复了。  
音符落地，他赌赢了。  
对方的利刃正蹭过他的腰间，破风的力道还是留下了一道不深的伤口，而他的短剑则几乎刺穿了对手的心脏，他用尽了一切力量去捅，直到温热的血液溅落在他脸上缓缓淌入他的嘴里。  
“叮当——”  
敌人的短剑落地，他死死地握着盾牌——仿佛那有用似地，重重向后倒去。  
安东尼奥呆呆地杵了一会——他杀人了，前一场角斗。由于对方是经验丰富的罗马优秀角斗士，他们仅仅分出了高下，那战斗便点到为止。  
而这一次情形有所不同。他终于有点时间窥清自己对手的脸容，那是一张极其普通的男人的脸，金色的短发脏污地卷在一起，要说特别也就是他脸颊上的雀斑。他死死地睁着眼，鲜血不断从嘴唇淌出。安东尼奥感受到他那衰竭死去即将腐烂的心脏，正将血液，透过沙地传到自己的身上，这血液浓稠发臭，终有一日会挤爆他干瘪的血管。  
安东尼奥想不通为何他们变成生死搏斗的仇敌。然而熟悉的乐声停下，他突然感到痛感自四肢百骸传来，那困兽般剧烈的喘息竟来自于他自己。他跪着瘫倒了下去，模糊的视野渐渐聚焦在一个熟悉的身影上。  
佩德罗就坐在前排，和贵族一起。原来角斗时自己和他那么近，他弹着琴看着自己杀人。  
“安东尼奥。”  
他从佩德罗的口型中模糊地判断出佩德罗是在呼唤自己，他从未见过对方这种表情，印象里的佩德罗从来都是一副游刃有余的样子，要么就是恶劣地对着自己开玩笑，或是能把童年的自己气哭的嘲讽。而这种慌乱的神情，这种悲伤的神情，以及愈来愈进的急切脚步声，太不适合他了，他并不希望看到。安东尼奥想着，晕了过去。  
3  
安东尼奥做了一个梦。  
关于他从未踏足过的那片故乡。温柔的母亲，健壮的父亲，背对着刺眼阳光挑出被晒得有些干瘪的油橄榄的姐姐。  
以及，眼里总是带着笑意的佩德罗。  
一切都被笼上了朦胧而空幻的影子。就像一年一度欢庆酒神节——在他们的故乡一定会更加热闹。年少难得的纵酒，日光慢慢跌落成月色碎了满地，他们将有无尽的闲情逸致去让酒气熏染未被命名的情愫。而他将轻飘飘地游荡着，少女们会向他挥手，他将笑着回应，避开酣醉的眷侣。然后会似漫不经心地用余光去瞥不远处的弹着琴的男人。他本以为自己有足够多的时间彻底醉去对着佩德罗说出醉话，虽然百分之百会被嘲笑。  
然而他错了。他一直没有机会醉得一塌糊涂。

“佩德罗大人，都是皮外伤，他并没有什么事。只是太累所以晕过去了。”  
“谢谢您。接下来就拜托您照顾好他。”佩德罗笑道，套上了斗篷，准备离开。  
安东尼奥，为贵族们所知的了不起的角斗士，怀春少女的梦中情人。首战打败了本地人的英雄，第二战杀死了战绩斐然的异邦人。少女们期待他更加帅气残忍地将敌人折磨而死——虽然希罗底认为处/女的眼睛可见不得血腥。  
卢基乌斯的侍卫告诉佩德罗这位年轻的角斗士被移到了新的住处，他没有受什么伤反倒即将收到整个罗马的大肆追捧。然而佩德罗并不放心，总归还是私下来看望他。眼下确认了，也只得自嘲地叹口气。  
他推开门，木门老旧发出了略显尖锐的吱呀声。  
“佩德罗……”  
突然一个声音自身后传来，他猛地回头。  
躺在床上的人依旧紧紧闭着双眼。方才沙哑的声音仿佛仅是幻觉。  
笑意和无奈涌上他的眼睛。  
“快点醒过来吧……”关门的声音模糊了他那句小声的“我的英雄”。  
4  
“你的弟弟？”卢基乌斯挑了挑眉，倒也没有太惊讶，“虽然气质不同，你们长得确实很相像。”  
“是的。”佩德罗笑了笑。  
“不过很遗憾的是，他之前是死囚，现在是角斗士，他这一生恐怕得一直在竞技场上度过了——直到被杀死。”贵族的语气并不如他的话语那般惋惜。  
他成功地在乐师脸上捕捉到了与平日里不同的神情，这异常赏心悦目。这种残忍而刻薄的话语并不能让卢基乌斯感到丝毫愧疚。他泛滥的好感确实分了许多给这位异邦人，然而对方始终不能为此打动，不对，或许是过分打动——非常遵循原则也对自己敬重十分。总之，这让贵族有些恼火。  
“那也没有办法。”佩德罗笑着喝了口酒。  
“如果你愿意留下来，我倒也愿意允许你在除了训练和角斗赛之外的时间和他见上几面。”贵族凑近他，他一直觉得乐师很适合戴上金铸的花环，或许在那花环上还得镶嵌一两块来自东方的玛瑙，待穿着白袍的佩德罗低垂着眼弹琴，他也许还可以找到几位拥有古希腊血统的画家来创造出了不起的艺术品。“如果你想，我还可以给予他本地角斗士的特权——所有角斗士对他只能点到为止，以及，英雄的名誉。”  
“只要你愿意。”  
愿意……  
“对不起。”  
用一个人的自由去交换两个人被禁锢的人生，这过分奢侈且毫不划算。佩德罗不会做这种选择。  
“你热爱自由与故乡爱到这般残酷。你那可怜的兄弟只能战死角斗场。”  
“如果要他来选择的话，还是战死更有意义点。”  
真是可笑，所谓英雄，所谓光荣，仅仅就是贵族赐予的无用名号，奖赏其骁勇善战，却并非驰骋沙场，而是像野兽一般与毫无交集的人厮杀死斗，以血腥和暴戾取悦已不仅仅满足于酒肉女色的享乐主义者。被圈养于此强大而内核空虚的帝国。  
安东尼奥厌恶这些，他知道。  
“佩德罗。那我来替你做一个选择。”卢基乌斯笑了起来，那语气依旧轻松，他端起酒杯送至佩德罗唇前，而那酒液自乐师的嘴边流淌而下，在脖颈蜜色的肌肤上留下一道浅浅的痕迹。“让你心无挂念地离开罗马城。”  
浪费这半杯香醇美酒，换来不过乐师不变的笑意。  
他依然想要在这张美丽的脸上看到不同的神情，就像他的幼子，带着残忍而并无恶意的渴望，抓住一只蝴蝶将翅膀扯下，揪下花朵把花瓣一片一片撕成碎片，他的年幼使他缺乏感受到美的能力，使他不能对着花唱歌，去用诗歌记录蝴蝶的绮丽。摧毁就是最为原始却有效的感受到“美”这一概念的方式。卢基乌斯从来都如此来欣赏他所认为的美，纯粹去摧毁还不够，占有，玷污和诱其堕落同样吸引人，如果这些做不到，那么欣赏其崩裂，碎成粉末依然不坏。  
他相信当安东尼奥血/肉横飞于角斗场上时，佩德罗的心也会被撕裂，他迫不及待要去欣赏那迷人的神情——至少得在乐师离开罗马之前。  
5  
年轻的角斗士很快就恢复了活力。  
喀琉斯不在了，很多异邦的角斗士和战俘都死在了几天前，但同时也涌进了一批新人——鬼知道哪里又爆发了些什么战争。总之训练场异常拥挤。  
明天便是新的角斗。  
难得的雨天，倒令人松了口气。日暮伴随着训练终止的哨声来临，傍晚的天空并非那种常见的暖橙色，而是泛着烟紫的深灰。  
尘埃落下，杂音慢慢退去。安东尼奥撑着头看着天空一步一步变得漆黑，星光在阴雨天气下异常黯淡。细密的雨点落在他的身上让他感受到一丝许久都未曾感受到的惬意。发呆让他能稍微心安一些，他只要一去思考，脑子里就是佩德罗那双橄榄绿的眼睛，以及……  
他想不通为什么。  
“你发呆的样子还是一如既往的蠢。”  
安东尼奥在战斗时反应一贯迅速，然而这次却直到听到熟悉的声音他才猛然回头，竟然不知何时已有人近身。这或许是他年幼的软肋，随着成长并未得到克服，或许他本人也并不想克服。  
细雨落在他的身上微微打湿他纯白的衣服。夜色模糊了他的五官直到他凑近自己自己才看清楚了那面容。他感到自己的心古怪地颤抖了起来，带着某种不知名的冲动与可以描述出来的钝痛。  
“……你怎么会在这里。”安东尼奥无视这一如既往的嘲讽问道，太久没有说话以至于他的声音有些颤抖，他抬眼正对上佩德罗的目光，后者的睫毛微微颤抖。  
“事实上，明天我就要准备离开这里，去找到赛维亚回到父亲过去的地方了。”佩德罗笑着坐在他的身边，“也许我是来告别的吧。”  
年轻的角斗士闻言，一瞬欣喜自他脸上略过，而后他又忽然愣怔，乐师看到深深的悲伤涌进了他的眼里，他垂下头，用手埋住了脸。  
“……赛维亚……死了。”声音在发颤。  
然而这对兄弟却流不出一滴眼泪。  
佩德罗也愣住了。  
“对不起，真的对不起，是我的错……全部都是我的错，我没能阻止那个贵族，他得手了……后来我再听闻到她的消息，是她不堪屈辱，自尽了……”  
“所以你才……”佩德罗费了很大的一番劲才稳住了自己的声音。  
“我也没有成功地替她报仇……”  
反倒是沦落为了死囚。  
雨滴落在佩德罗裸露的背脊，他的衣服已然湿透。一向喜爱嘲讽安东尼奥的他难得陷入了慌乱，理清自己的情绪已经是异常困难。  
“不过这真是太好了。”安东尼奥抬起头，“你终于要离开这里。”他的手抚上乐师的脸。  
这双手与佩德罗的脸均是如此冰凉。然而此刻最能温暖彼此的莫过于彼此的存在这简单明了的现实。  
年轻的角斗士看到雨滴留在佩德罗的睫毛上，那双魂牵梦萦的眼睛此刻就这样对着自己，不知道是否是被雨水打湿洗涤，他终于能读出这眼里的情感，不再是被笑意掩饰的未知。  
足够了，这样就足够了。  
就像那日在长廊里佩德罗望见安东尼奥的眼睛一样，安东尼奥也庆幸了起来。  
“佩德罗，我是如此地爱你。”  
即使明日便为永别，就算从此以后，在死亡来临之前只有无止息的死斗，无止息的罪恶与鲜血，再也不能呼吸到新鲜而自由的空气……这样就足够了。  
他凑近乐师，他们呼吸交错，带着纯洁无暇的暧昧和被沉淀下来的心猿意马。安东尼奥一开始或许仅仅是想吻去佩德罗眼角的雨滴，佩德罗也许只是眷恋这个夜晚、这随着黎明到来就会消失的温度。总之，细雨掺杂凉意给他们笼上一层夜的纱，他们不顾脏污躺在沙地上相拥，夜色朦胧了目光所及之处的一切，只有被抛弃的黯淡星光，唯独他们有着相似色泽的眼眸，燃烧着不烬的火焰。  
他们就像被红舞鞋诅咒的在墓地起舞的恋人，在一切终焉之前，尽情地索取彼此。  
“等你离开这里后，一定要幸福啊……”  
安东尼奥的声音模糊不清。  
“我也如此地爱你。”  
佩德罗却错开了问题，这般回复。  
6  
“佩德罗大人，佩德罗大人，您准备好了吗……”  
“角斗赛已经开始了，卢基乌斯大人等您很久了……”  
安东尼奥是在女性的呼喊声中惊醒的，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己并非身处在肮脏逼狭的房屋里，这里明亮宽敞，帷帐缀满珠玉，不知名的香气满溢，装束一致的美丽女子围在了他的身边。  
他低头望见自己穿着佩德罗惯例穿的白衣，来不及剪去所以蓄长的头发被扎成了一个小小的辫子。  
他的心一瞬间坠入深渊，在跌成粉碎的边缘颤动。  
“这里是哪？”  
他哑着嗓子喊道，许久才发现自己的手在控制不住地发抖。  
“这里是您的住所啊。”侍女纳闷地问道，“您说最近自己睡眠不佳，大人就给了您一些东方来的助眠的香料，看来效果确实不错。”  
“但是请您快点，去得晚了，就算卢基乌斯大人青睐您他也会不悦的。”另一位侍女前来替他理了理衣物。  
“是啊是啊！据说他从高卢斯大人那里借来了罗马第一角斗士，今天的对决一定会异常精彩。他嘱咐过您一定要去。”  
安东尼奥挣开包围，狂奔了起来，他从未跑得这般着急，略过宏伟的石柱，穿为后人赞叹的设计精巧的拱门。  
随后他停下了下来——他不知道角斗场在哪里，太阳高悬于无瑕的碧空，昨夜的雨并没有让这暑气收敛哪怕一丝一毫，海鸟迷茫地撞入这片人造的宫殿，对于奢侈的生活来说这里什么都没有缺少，唯独因此才更应该成为被诅咒的地方。他的大脑一片空白，或许感到了晕眩，他无力地蹲了下去。  
“佩德罗大人！”  
直到引路的人追上他。  
他乘着车，前往角斗场——那已然在他人生划下浓墨重彩，也将要在他人生烙下不可磨灭的印记的地方。  
【后记】  
你在问关于在那位弹着里拉琴、游荡在卢西塔尼亚街头的男人的故事？对，他曾经是罗马城一位挺有名气的角斗士，但同时也是一位死囚——据说后来那位贵族突然良心发现，给了他一大笔钱财让他回到他父亲曾经居住的地方，当然，他仅仅从中取了路费便离去了，哦，对了，还有那把里拉琴，他自称那是他爱人的遗物，他谈起他爱人的语气是那么甜蜜，让我都不禁艳羡十分也替他惋惜不已。  
他确实是一个不错的男人，在葡萄收获的季节，他时常会来帮助我们采摘葡萄，或者在大家一起为了酿酒踩葡萄的时候为我们不成调的舞蹈伴奏，除了宴会上喝一点酒，他什么回报也不要。  
嗯，没错，他的琴声实在动人。我敢打赌整个罗马再也没有比他更优秀帅气的弹琴者。不过每次我这样对他说，他总是会告诉我，佩德罗才是罗马最了不起的音乐家。  
……佩德罗是谁？唉，除了这个名字我也什么都不知道，也许是他的一个很好的朋友吧。


End file.
